The Leader of His Demise
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: He had always worn an armor of aloofness but not anymore. Now, he was the go-to guy. Mr. Fix-it. Mr. Make it Go Away. Mr. Make it Better. Yep. He was the number one chump. And now, he had to go fix whatever had hurt the leader of his demise.


The Leader of His Demise

Chapter 1: No One Makes Kitten Cry

Leaning on the rail outside the door to his office, Dave sipped his coffee and watched as his teammates entered the bullpen, greeted one another and then slipped into their separate areas to begin the day. They were all still adjusting to having JJ in the bullpen and now that Emily had decided to move on they were adjusting again. The last year and a half had been hell on everyone.

Dave sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out before taking another sip of his coffee. He turned his head as Hotch stepped up beside him. The younger man had aged more rapidly than he should though his new girlfriend seemed to be stemming the tide of gray hairs and wrinkles.

"Good morning," Dave rumbled quietly.

"Morning," Hotch replied with a half quirked smile. "Watching the kids again?"

Dave grinned and nodded. "Someone has to keep an eye on all of you."

They shared a laugh.

"We got a case?" Dave asked carefully.

Hotch shook his head. "Not yet."

"Good, I need another cup of coffee."

"Do me a favor," Hotch said as Dave started to turn away. "Check on Garcia."

Dave frowned. "She hasn't come in yet."

"She came in with me this morning," Hotch admitted. "She wasn't her usual self. She was quiet and looked like she hadn't slept at all."

"Why not get Morgan to do it?"

Hotch sighed and slumped his shoulders. "How do I know Morgan isn't the problem? Besides, she won't sidestep or lie to you."

Dave nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll talk to her."

After one last look at the team Dave turned away and headed towards the breakroom. He had returned to the Bureau to finish an old case and to help out his former team. He hadn't expected to become personally involved with the people he worked with. In the Marines, he had worked closely with several people but had never really become friends with them. Then when he came to the FBI and helped to found the BAU he worked with more people he wasn't friends with.

But this time was different. He had tried to maintain a distance between himself and them. However, every wall he erected, every obstacle he threw in between them, they, this team destroyed, ignored or simply went around. They had wormed themselves into his heart.

He had always worn an armor of aloofness but not anymore. Now, he was the go-to guy. Mr. Fix-it. Mr. Make it Go Away. Mr. Make it Better. Yep. He was the number one chump. And now, he had to go fix whatever had hurt the leader of his demise.

He paused in the hallway trying to decide if he should get a cup of coffee first or check on Penelope. Looking at his cup he decided that more caffeine would make this venture easier. He took one step and stopped as an unfamiliar noise hit his ears. Listening carefully, he realized the noise was coming from Garcia's office.

"Coffee can wait," he murmured as he stealthily moved in the direction of his favorite computer tech.

He knocked on her door and waited for her bid to enter. But none came. Slowly he opened the door and peered inside. Garcia was sitting at her desk dabbing her cheeks with a tissue while she stared at a piece of paper she was holding with her left hand.

"Kitten?" Dave called out softly.

Penelope jumped at the sound of his voice dropping the paper as she tried to clean the tears from her face. "Hey Bossman!" she greeted with false cheer. "What can I do for you?"

Dave closed the door after he entered the room then moved over to lean against her desk. "What's going on, Sweetheart?"

She looked at him for a moment before snuffling and turning away. "It's not important."

"It is to me," he said gently.

He watched as she snatched a handful of tissues from a nearby box, dabbed her eyes again and blew her nose. Blindly, she picked up the paper she had dropped and fluttered it in his direction. After taking it from her he pulled his reading glasses from his pocket put them on and began reading.

It only took a moment to surmise the cause of Penelope's grief: Kevin Lynch. Dave removed his glasses placing them back into his jacket pocket, carefully folded the piece of paper then shoved it into the pocket as well.

"I need that back," Garcia stated dully.

"You are not going to his wedding," Dave stated firmly. "Not alone."

"He invited me. I have to go," she pointed out weakly.

"Kitten."

She stared at him belligerently for a moment before her chin began to wobble and tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe he's marrying someone else."

Dave reached out and gently pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. She clung to him as she began to cry in earnest again. Holding her close he swayed them back and forth and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes he realized he had a problem. A big problem; he was getting turned on. Swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut he tried to picture the different ways he could extract revenge on Mr. Lynch as he urged his rising libido to settle down.

She felt like Heaven in his arms. Her full breasts pressed enticingly against his chest, her face was nuzzled against his neck and he could feel her warm breath gently caressing his skin. Somehow she had managed to slide her arms under his jacket, he could feel her warmth seeping through his shirt. And he swore if she wiggled her hips again he would not be responsible for whatever happened next.

The sounds of her voice speaking his name slowly pulled him out of his tormented thoughts. He opened his eyes to find her staring up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice laced with concern.

He nodded and tried to smile reassuringly. She shifted in his arms rubbing her hip against his crotch causing him to wince. She smiled at him knowingly.

"Well that would explain the red face and labored breathing," she teased softly.

"I am so sorry," Dave whispered.

She pressed harder against him. "I'm not," she replied.

"Kitten," he said warningly.

"David," she smiled and batted her eyes at him. "It's nice to know someone finds me desirable."

"I always have," he admitted.

"Liar," she replied quickly.

He frowned at her. "I don't lie. You know that."

She stared at him for a moment. "I know," she breathed. Her gaze dropped to his mouth then back to his mouth. "Kiss me. Please."

Dave groaned inwardly. He was already in trouble. He had been avoiding this kind of situation because he knew it would be his undoing. "I can't."

She smiled and pressed even closer. "It's easy, just press your lips to mine and let nature take its course."

TBC


End file.
